nuca sabes de quien te enamoras
by Elenanym
Summary: es un FEMSLASH, se que hace mucho que no publico espero que es os guste a mi no me a gustado mucho pero es un regalo por esperar tanto. P.P y HG


**NUNCA SE SABE DE QUIEN TE ENAMORAS.**

"_vaya día más complicado he tenido hoy, hoy no he dado ni una en todo el día, tengo que remediar este tema ya"_, iba pensado una chica morena por los pasillos del gran colegio de magia y hechicería del mundo, Hogwarts, llevaba dos meses compartiendo tiempo libre con una sangre sucia como en su casa los seguía llamando a los hijos nacidos muggles, -"_maldita sangre suci…, ya no seré capaz de volver a llamarla sangre su…, sangre …., vale me rindo Hermione, maldita Hermione"_, así se tiraba todos los días desde hace un mes no la podía llamar ese apelativo tan bonito con que solía llamarla. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando, ni como llego al gran comedor para cenar.

_¡¡¡Pansy!!!-le llamaba Draco desde su posición en la mesa Slytherin, para que se fuera a sentar con él, y es que desde que bien pequeños llevaban una relación de amistad, pero más que amistad, era una relación de hermanos. Todos habían pensado que Draco y Pansy se casarían, pero al contrario Draco se enamoro de la hermana pequeña de está, y Pansy jamás lo vería de otra forma que no fuera como un hermano, ya que, desde pequeños habían crecido juntos y además a ella no le gustaban los chicos cosa que muchos alumnos de Hogwarts había descubierto y no decían nada por miedo a lo que podían hacerles la serpiente, porque tenía un aspecto muy dulce pero era muy cruel, de pelo moreno, piel blanca, con ojos negros, poseía una cara de las más dulce que haya, además de que su cuerpo era frágil, pero bien formado, por las horas que se gastaba entrenando a un deporte muggle llamado atletismo. En conclusión, una belleza irreal eso era lo que decían todos de ellas-que cara traes- dijo Draco una vez que se había acercado y sentado junto a él, y este sabiendo el motivo le soltó-vaya la leona tiene más garras de lo que creía-dijo con una sonrisa burlona a lo que recibió una mirada asesina, de lo que el podía tragar sonoramente y bajar la cabeza.

-no tengo un día muy bueno Draco así que es mejor que no me tomes hoy el pelo y no te metas conmigo porque puede que esta noche no duermas con mi hermana como las ultimas-Draco se quedo sorprendido por lo que le había dicho y la miro aun mas temeroso que antes, porque era de todos sabido que Pansy era muy celosa de su hermana, si se enteraba de que alguien se había sobrepasado más de lo normal con su hermana pequeña, recibía un castigo que recordaría hasta final de año-y permito que duermas con ella –siguió hablando- porque se que la quieres y espero que no hayas hecho nada que hubiera mancillado su honor-dijo mirándole a los ojos y amenazante- porque va ser tu mujer y porque sé que la amas-y Draco asintió atónito y pensó que si descubría que su hermana se había acostado con el adiós drakito, pensó, mirándose la entrepierna -así que respétala-y al ver el gesto que hizo a lo ultimo dicho, se echo a reír porque ella ya sabía que se había acostado con él y veía a su hermana feliz, y porque sabía que Draco no iba a jugar con su hermana, había cambiado mucho después de la guerra, se volvió más responsable y ya no jugaba con toda chica que se cruzara por su camino, además de que mantenía una relación mas o menos cordial con el trío dorado, y es que aunque le costara admitir, Draco Malfoy, había madurado.

-Vale no me meto mas contigo-dijo ya recuperado de la impresión-pero no crees que no admites lo evidente.

-¿Evidente?, ¿Qué es para ti lo evidente Draco?-preguntando de manera irónica pero en su interior sabia la respuesta, aunque la odiara.

-Estas enamorada-dijo, y en más bajito-de Hermione Granger- sentencio, volviendo la mirada hacia su plato.

Pansy se volvió a su plato, mirándolo fijamente, ya no podía negarlo, se pasaba muchos días observándola a escondidas, en la biblioteca se sentaba unas mesas atrás y colocaba los libros de tal manera para poder observarla sin que se diera cuenta mirando su cara de concentración al leer un libro de pociones o cuando arrugaba su nariz y mordía su labio inferior, cuando no comprendía un hechizo o transformación. Le encantaba esos ojos marrones claros que le miraba a veces cuando la pillaba mirándola y le lanzaba esa sonrisa, ella bajaba la mirada rápidamente, como si la hubiera pillado en una trastada de niños pequeños. Le gustaba…, odiaba a Weasley, cuando se acercaba a ella y le decía algo en la oreja tan cerca que casi podía comérsela o cuando hacia algún gesto cariñosa hacia ella y no eran celos, era envidia, por la posición tan privilegiada que tenía el pelirrojo hacia ella, incluso tenia envidia de Harry Potter, sabiendo que estaba supercolgado de la zanahoria de la hermana Weasley. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas cuando se había parado a pensar cinco minutos, y se puso a pensar cuando había ocurrido este sentimiento.

**Flash Back**

Hacía semanas que quería entrar a la sala de requerimientos, no había pasado mucho desde que Umbridge trabajaba en el colegio, pero necesitaba esa sala. Últimamente, necesitaba un lugar seguro donde pensar, porque después de que terminara la guerra, a sus padres los apresaron en azkaban por ayudar a Voldemort, saldrían pronto, porque ellos no habían cometido actos sangrientos, solo pasar información al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, en 10 años estarían fuera, pero ella al ser mayor de edad como máxima responsable de la fortuna Parkinson, hasta que salieran estos de prisión.

Ese día como otros intento pasar pero ya estaba ocupada. Asi se paso una semana entera intentado pasar. Esa noche se decidió a esperar a ver quien salía de la habitación y como prefecta, podía estar hasta la 1 de la mañana por los pasillos. Pasaron las horas y más o menos a las 12.45 salió una chica castaña, cuya cara no podía ver, porque su pelo la tapaba y salía secándose la cara con las manos, el uniforme que portaba era de la casa Gryffindor, pero no se fijo en un detalle, en más bien dos en cuando iba restar puntos a esa casa por estar fuera a deshoras.

-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor-la castaña se volvió inmediatamente-por estar fuera a deshoras, en…-se quedo callada en cuanto vio que era la sangre sucia, Hermione Granger-vaya, vaya, sangre sucia, ¿tu a estas horas por aquí?, creía que estabas con tu novio, el zanahoria- dijo riéndose

-Al contrario que tu Pansy yo puedo estar toda la noche fuera de mi casa y mi sala común porque soy Premio anual-dijo señalándose el pecho, donde se encontraba la placa de Premio anual y de prefecto-y a ti no te importa lo que haga aquí, yo me preocuparía mas de ti que son casi la una y yo te puedo dar detención y quitarte puntos, pero no lo hare con una condición.

-Tú no eres nadie para imponerme condiciones sangre sucia-dijo con desprecio y creyéndose superior-tu no mandas a una sangre limpia como yo, aunque seas premio anual-dijo llorando y salió corriendo por los pasillos hasta las mazmorras lugar donde estaba la casa de las serpientes.

Se tendió en la cama, y se recrimino así misma por tratarla así, ella durante la guerra le había salvado el cuello a su hermana más de una vez, que se había quedado a luchar en la batalla que se produjo en el colegio, mientras que ella huyo. Su hermana era muy diferente a ella, no sabía cómo acabado en su casa, que veneraba a los sangre limpia y no era ambiciosa, eso sí era muy lista y astuta cualidades que en su casa se veía bien, pero tenía valores de Gryffindor era audaz y tenía valor, lo que ella no tenía a lo referente a sus padres, que mas bien los creyó, todo sobre lo que les dijeron de las sangres mestizo loa nacidos de muggles, porque nuca se había preocupado por preguntar ni importarse lo que le decían era verdad, ni se forjo una opinión sobre ellos, solo arremetió contra ellos porque fue lo que le habían enseñado, sin embargo su hermana si se molesto en forjarse una opinión y descubrir lo que había de cierto en lo que decía ese loco que debían llamarlo _"su _señor", gracias a su hermana descubrió que eran igual de magos que ellos, aunque no viniesen de grandes familias como la suya, le hizo ver que sin ellos ahora no existirían los magos se hubieran extinguido hace mucho, le había enseñado al fin que ellos podían hacer magia tan pura y ser tan poderosos como los magos de sangre pura, y que no el dinero no lo era todo, cosa que le estaba enseñando a Draco también, pero este tenía más problemas porque sus padres mantenían aun algunos ideales absurdos. Por así decirlo, su hermana era la oveja negra de la familia, llevo la contraria a su familia, y a sus convicciones y creencias.

Al día siguiente regreso al lugar, pero se lo encontró de nuevo cerrado, y espero otra vez, y como la noche anterior Hermione salió llorando de la sala y la observo.

-Vaya Granger, ¿otra vez en la sala de requerimientos?, a ver si tengo que informar a Mc Gonagall- mirándola burlonamente.

-Pansy déjame en paz, ya sabes que yo puedo quedarme por las noches por ahí, tu no, y te recuerdo que es casi la una, pero si quiere oír mi propuesta te quedas, si no sal corriendo porque procedo a la detención-Pansy miro el reloj y parecía una corredora de atletismo llego en tiempo record a su mazmorra.

Y otra vez volvió a pensar que había sido tonta por no escuchar lo que Hermione le quería proponer.

Así pasaron 15 días, ella se iba y se metía con la Premio anual, Hermione, le decía que tenía una propuesta para ella, pero nunca la escuchaba, pero gracias a esas carreras nocturnas se estaba haciendo una gran atleta, llegaba a las mazmorras en menos que se decía quidditch, pero también había una diferencia ahora cada vez que salía llorando le dolía algo en el centro del pecho era como si su corazón bombeara violentamente, y no sabía porque, ahora iba a la biblioteca más a menudo, hacia cosa para verla sin que ella fuera consciente.

Esa noche después de hacer un mes llevando la misma rutina, se espero, pero en vez de correr le dijo que prosiguiera.

-¿Segura Pansy?, no quiero quedarme con la palabra en la boca-la mencionada asintió-se que vienes aquí a pensar-Pansy no protesto sabia que la castaña era muy lista, como para engañarla- a mi tu no me molestas si estas en la misma habitación y yo a ti tampoco, por lo que veo en la biblioteca-ahí si la miro sorprendida Pansy, porque lo hacía con mucho disimulo- así que, si estas aquí a las 11 todas las noches podemos crear una sala para las dos, en la cual no nos molestemos una a la otra, yo puedo creas una cosa y tu piensa otra así que sale la mezcla de lo que pensemos.-Pansy asintió y se fue, no dijo nada, lo que sorprendió a Hermione.

Al día siguiente las dos fueron puntuales y pasaron por la puerta tres veces para que se les concedieran el deseo, sorprendentemente lo que salió era igual, un bosque, frondoso y verde donde se respiraba aire fresco no se oía ni a una mosca, las dos se quedaron mirando a ver si habían cometido un error pero se dieron cuenta que era exactamente lo que ellas querían, asi que cada fue adentrando en el bosque buscando diferentes sitios para meditar. Pasaron los día, poco a poco fueron hablándose, acercándose más surgiendo una relación amistosa dentro de aquel bosque, Parkinson averiguo porque todas las noches salía llorando del bosque y ella le conto lo de sus padres. En esa sala se convirtieron en las mejores amigas del mundo pero fuera de esa sala el trato era amistoso como si no quisieran dar a nadie una referencia de que ahora compartían más de lo que decían.

**Fin flash back**

Porque narices tuvo que pasar eso ayer, pensaba…, mientras recorría los pasillos para encontrarse con Hermione.

**Flash Back**

Ya no hacía falta que se separaran, cuando entraba, se iba a dar una vuelta por aquel maravilloso bosque observando cada arbusto, árbol, animal mágico,.., que había en el se había convertido en se espacio personal de las dos sin que se dieran cuenta, y como cada noche se sentaban a hablar de todo y cada una de las cosa, que pasaba durante el día, también hablaba de cosas interesantes como los derechos de los elfos, las inversiones mágicas, la banca mágica,…

Pero esa noche fue diferente se quedaron observando la luna, ninguna de las dos se digno a hablar solo observar.

Pansy estaba recostada en una árbol mirando la luna, y Hermione al lado, pero en un momento dado que Pansy se encontraba hipnotizada con la belleza de la luna, Hermione aprovecho para recostar su cuerpo sobre el de ella, Pansy se tenso pero se relajo al instante, ese contacto le gustaba, y involuntariamente empezó a acariciar los brazos de Hermione, por su parte Hermione le acariciaba las piernas, estaban muy agusto las dos así relajadas como si el tiempo no pasase por ese momento, así que Hermione fue la responsable de dar fin a ese momento

-Pansy son las 3 de las mañana, vámonos-Pansy rezongo no quería irse se encontraba tan agusto con la castaña en sus brazos y las atenciones que se estaban dándose en ese momento.

-Vale-accedió finalmente esta.

Todo transcurrió en un segundo Hermione se dio la vuelta suavemente y Pansy se iba a incorporar en esos momentos, y coincidieron sus caras, estabas tan cerca que pudieron notar el aliento entre ambas, se miraron fijamente como si el alrededor no existieran, el corazón de Pansy empezó a latir furioso, intentando que el impulso que le dictaba su mente no le diera permiso para realizarlo, sin embargo Hermione se encontraba nerviosa porque quería que ese momento no acabase y que la morena realizara lo que tantas veces y en el último mes soñaba con tanto fervor, ninguna de la dos dio paso para que ese contacto surgiera, aunque ambas lo desearan y Hermione como pudo se puso de pie, y a Pansy maldiciéndose por dentro por no dar aquel paso que deseaba inconscientemente.

Así se despidieron esa noche las dos amiga o no tan amigas.

**Fin flash back**

Ese hecho no hacía nada más que darles vueltas, en la cabeza a Pansy, no sabía que le iba a decir a Hermione porque una cosa si estaba segura tenía que hablar con ella de lo que había pasado y de lo que sentía, si Hermione dejaba de ir a sus reuniones, lo entendiera, allí en el mundo mágico la homosexualidad no era un veto en ningún sentido, ni la bisexualidad, pero no podía obligar a nadie heterosexual y menos proviniendo del mundo muggle, que la aceptara, sabiendo que en el mundo muggle existían tantos tabús con ese tema, lo que no sabía que cierta castaña le pasaba lo mismo por su mente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione tardo en reconocer que amaba a Pansy, porque para ella que le gustara las chicas era una contradicción, sabía que existía ese sentimiento, y lo respetaba, pero ella no podía ser bisexual ni lesbiana, iba en contra de los principios morales de sus padres y creía que amaba a Ron, pero se sorprendió una noche que soñó que se besaba con Parkinson, esa noche fue la versión light, porque le siguieron muchas más y esa no fueron tan ligeras y se empezó a replantear sus sentimientos.

Entonces Hermione se encontró perdida, por una vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer.

Hoy se encontraba abstraía en clase, por lo ocurrido la noche anterior en la sala de requerimientos, lo deseaba pero no sabía si Pansy lo quería, porque no hizo movimiento alguno y se asusto, no sabía que pasaría esa noche lo único que sabía que no podía continuar así, incluso estando como estaba en comiendo, removía la comida sin ánimos pero sin comer nada, no le apetecía.

Desde lejos en el gran comedor, cierta pelirroja la observaba, se preocupaba por ella, era su mejor amiga y no sabía lo que pasaba, lo único que sabía que el comportamiento de Hermione Granger era sospechoso, y viendo que su hermano y su novio no aparecían, porque seguramente estarían jugando al quidditch, se acerco a ella, con su comida.

-Hola Hermy-la aludida pego un respingo en ese momento no se esperaba a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

-hola Ginny-dijo sin mucho entusiasmo y siguió dándole vueltas a la sopa que se estaba comiendo, mecánicamente.

-si sigues dándole vueltas, se mareara-dijo riéndose, cosa que hizo gracia a la castaña se rio de medio lado

-no si mareada ya me encuentro yo-empezó diciendo la castaña-¿Qué deseas Ginny?-le dijo por pura rutina porque la buscaba para hacer los deberes y ayudarla o simplemente cuando tenía un problema con Harry, que ahora pensado, donde se habían metido esos dos-¿tienes problemas con Harry?

-no-dijo con rotundidad-estoy preocupada por algo- dijo seria, a lo que Hermione se sorprendió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara- si tu vieras a una amiga tuya, una buena amiga abstraída, todo el día, lleva unas cuantas semanas rara y por ende no se da cuenta últimamente de que sus amigos no está con ella ¿qué harías?

Hermione se lo pensó un poquito pero a veces ser la bruja mas lista de Hogwarts no significara que a veces fueran la más pava, y no se diera cuenta de que la que hablaba era de ella.

-Pues hablar con ella-le dijo sinceramente-y preguntarle qué le pasa- sentencio.

-vale pues, ¿qué te pasa Hermione?-le pregunto como si tal cosa, esta se quedo sorprendida de que fuera ella la fuera la persona que la preocupaba-no me mires con esa cara, estas rara hace semanas, y ayer fue bestial porque te vi llegar, estábamos Harry y yo en el sillón y subiste a tu habitación sin decir nada absorta en tus pensamientos., sin vernos.

-Esto…, no me pasa nada Ginny-dijo muy nerviosa la castaña y moviendo mas frenéticamente la cuchara

-Si no te pasa nada ¿porque te has puesto nerviosa?-le dijo haciendo que para el movimiento de la mano que tenia la cuchara, porque si seguía así, derramaría la sopa-venga tu me has ayudado siempre, déjame que te devuelva uno de los tantos favores que me has dado-poniendo cara de niña buena y con pucheros, a lo que Hermione rio.

-En serio no me pasa nada-dijo mirando a la mesa de las serpientes y viendo que Pansy no había llegado todavía a comer y preocupándose porque hacia un rato estaban en el misma clase y ya tardaba casi una hora en ir a comer

Este gesto no paso desapercibido a Ginny

-si claro y mira a la mesa de la serpientes, porque te encanta Malfoy-dijo con ironía, aunque sabía que éste ahora no la insultaba y intentaba ser respetuoso con el trió pero sin llegar a ser amable, más bien que no se metía en sus problemas, más bien el iba por su lado y ellos por otros.

-Vale Ginny, pero se sincera conmigo después de que te cuente todo-dijo mirándola a la cara, cosa que la pelirroja supuso que era algo importante. Hermione le conto todo lo ocurrido con Parkinson, y la pelirroja no sabía porque de esa preocupación, ya sabía que su hermano estaba enamorado de cierta rubia Ravenclaw, a lo mejor le preocupaba eso, ya que su hermano, no se lo había dicho a nadie ese pequeño detalle nada más que a Harry, y por extensión a ella.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo que sientas eso por Pansy?, por lo que sé, ha cambiado mucho como Malfoy, ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi hermano?, porque si es así te digo que está saliendo con Luna y no te lo a dij…-al ver la cara de asombro que había puesto su amiga se paro al instante-vale no es por eso, dime ¿Por qué es?

-Porque en el mundo muggle, este tipo de cosas no son muy bien vista por nadie, de hecho mis padres no les gusta este tipo de relaciones aunque las respete. Sé que en el mundo mágico esto da igual realmente, pero quiero a mis padres y sé que los decepcionare.

-Hermione, el único vinculo que tienes con el mundo muggle son tus padres, ya perteneces al mundo mágico, disfruta de sus ventajas, como el que aquí la homosexualidad o la bisexualidad no es un problema, es lo más normal del mundo, de sus ventajas, y sabes perfectamente que tu mundo es el mágico y te moverás mas en el que en el muggle.

-Ya pero cuando vaya a visitar a mis padres, y tenga familia, ellos querrán saber si me he casado y de quien es el hijo.

-Hermione el rechazo existe tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico, por distintos motivos, mira todavía hay gente que te rechaza por ser hija de muggle o como ellos o ellas te llaman _sangre sucia_, eso en mi opinión es un rechazo y siempre lo has llevado con la cabeza bien alta, porque te iba a preocupar ahora tu homosexualidad o bisexualidad, no estás sola hay gente que te queremos y apoyamos, ya sé que no somos tus padres los cuales no me cae la menor duda de que te entenderán, ellos te quieren mucho, te lo han demostrado con creces, sino ¿porque te siguen te queriendo aun sabiendo que eres un bruja?, hay muchos padres muggles que se desentienden de los niños mágicos cuando se enteran de que son brujas o magos, por miedo a lo que no comprenden.

-Eso tiene explicación porque para ellos es una bendición que me ha dado Dios, los muggles crees en un dios, eso ya lo sabes por la clase de _"Estudios muggles"_. Y si que me quieren tienes razón en eso pero no quita que los decepcionare, me rechazaran.

-La gente rechaza lo que no entiende-dijo con firmeza-y tu nunca lo has decepcionado, eres una bruja de lo más coherente, responsable, y más capaz que he visto, durante estos 7 años, te he visto guiar a Harry y al zoquete de mi hermano-esto último lo dijo riéndose-me sorprende que pienses así, siempre has defendido en lo que crees y lo que eres, delante de todos los distintos personajes que han querido destruirte como bruja por ser hija de muggles Eres una adulta, defiéndete como tal.

-Son mis padres Ginny-dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas

-¿y qué?- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos-ellos han hecho su vida, o es que preguntan a tus abuelos lo que deben de hacer cada vez que tienen una decisión importante en su vida o por lo que sienten -Hermione negó con la cabeza-pues entonces levántate y empieza a hacer tu vida, que es tuya, ellos solo te dieron el milagro de concedértela pero una vez ya mayor tu eres responsable de tus actos, acciones y pensamientos.Y como todo Hermione, toda acción tiene una reacción eso es inevitable, pero para eso estas tu para poder poner los limites de quien intente sobreponerte.

Hermione se quedo pensando en las palabras de su amiga, no ya por todo lo que le había dicho, sino en la cuestión de que ella era una adulta y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

En esos momento entro Harry y Ron, este último se acerco a la castaña y le dijo algo cerca de la oreja, pero ella parecía como ida, y no se dio cuenta cosa que cierta morena que estaba allí si le dio un ataque de celos.

Esa noche las dos entraron en la sala de requerimientos sin decir ni una sola palabra pero se sentían nerviosas, no sabían cómo comenzar la conversación y hicieron la única cosa que podían ahora para relajarse, sentarse en el árbol del día anterior y disfrutar del contacto físico que se daban mutuamente. Al final la Gryffindor encontró el valor necesario para comenzar la conversación.

-¿Qué tal tu día Pan?- pregunto como si tal cosa

-Un día malo-dijo sin querer decir porque fue un día malo, pero la castaña era muy pava para ciertas cosas, por no decir a las cosas evidentes

-¿Por qué te fue mal tu día?-le dijo con curiosidad, a lo que Pansy rodo los ojos y pensó que al final tenía que darle una explicación

-Pues me encontrado pensado todo el dia estaba despistada, por algo-la morena no quería dar muchos detalles de que era ese algo, pero al final se lo tendría que decir si quería hablar con ella.

-¿Qué es ese algo?-le dijo aun más inocente, y Pansy no sabía cómo esa chica era la más lista de Hogwarts, entonces no se le ocurrió otra idea que mostrárselo.

-date la vuelta Herms- y como la noche anterior se volvió a repetir la escena pero esta vez fue Pansy la que no dejo desaprovechar la oportunidad y la beso, cerro los ojos y concentro todo lo que sentía, miedo, duda, amor, lealtad, admiración,…, hacia esa chica, pero se retiro en seguida, veía que Hermione no participaba se había quedado estática y pensó que había cometido un error

-Lo siento yo…-pero no pudo terminar de decir nada unos labios le taparon la boca y ella más feliz que todo, se dejo llevar. Cuando a ninguna le quedaba más aire se retiró y se miraron, observaron como los labios de cada una están hinchados y rojizos, y sonrieron ante tal visión.

Entonces Hermione no necesito saber cuál era el motivo de su mal día, y se volvió a colocar en la posición que estaban pero ahora las caricias eran más relajadas y mas insinuantes.

-Hermione, yo te quiero-le decía bajo en el oído-pero no me di cuenta hasta ayer-ahora estaba aflojando la corbata del uniforme de la Gryffindor y desabrochando una botones de la camisa

Hermione por su parte la oía pero estaba tan agusto con las caricias que le estaba proporcionado la Slytherin que no se daba cuenta que la corbata no la tenía puesta y la blusa estaba siendo desabrochada, hasta que sintió unos labios besándola el cuello y unas manos metiéndose por debajo de la blusa escolar, cosa que no impidió.

-Te amo Hermione, quiero hacerte el amor-le dijo con el cariño más puro y verdadero, entonces Hermione se volvió, y la empezó a besar como si no hubiera un mañana lo que hizo que la morena atinara a apretarla por el culo más a su cuerpo, no sabía que la castaña fuera tan pasional, ya que siempre era la mosquita muerta de todos los profesores y los estudiantes especularan que era una estrecha, se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver que era una leona.

Hermione por su parte se termino de quitar la blusa y se quedo en sujetador y falda escolar dándole un aire muy erótico, y haciendo que la morena se quedase viéndola fascinada, era preciosa, el uniforme escondía un bonito cuerpo. Estaba muy proporcionada por todas partes. Hermione no le dejo observarla más porque se lanzo contra ella y la desnudo con un simple movimiento de muñeca dejándola solo con la ropa interior cosa que a morena le sorprendió, no por quedarse desnuda sino por que hizo magia sin varita, pero le dio igual en el momento en que la castaña le ataco el cuello y le tocaba los pechos por encima del sujetador que llevaba de encaje negro de la Slytherin. Y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja -yo también te amo-cosa a lo que Pansy no tardo en empezar a quitarla la falda de la escuela. Hizo aparecer una especie de colchoneta porque le estaba destrozado la espalda el suelo del bosque, y tumbo en ella a Hermione, quería hacerla gozar, que gritara que fuera suya y de nadie más, así que empezó a besarla por alrededor del pecho, quería llevar a la perdición a la castaña, llevarla hasta el límite para que le pidiera mas, las manos le acariciaban esas piernas largas que escondía el uniforme y no le hacía justicia, entonces cuando la miro a la cara vio esa cara de deseo y empezó a chupar por encima de la ropa interior, los pezones se le estaban poniendo erguidos y la carita de la castaña estaba de lo más linda, sonrojada hasta el límite, la veía disfrutar.

Las caricias que le proporcionaba la Slytherin la tenían totalmente loca, la estaban haciendo vibrar notaba como estaba mojada, sin ni siquiera la tocaran ahí, pero era tal el grado de excitación que estaba consiguiendo que se estaba empezando a notar como su cuerpo se convulsionaba de puro placer.

La Slytherin retiro el sujetador y empezó a lamer y a succionar los pechos ahora expuestos de la Gryffindor. Los sonido provenientes de ella y los movimientos le indicaban que iba por buen camino, así que decidió recorrer con la lengua la tripa y los alrededores de la feminidad de la castaña, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban de la cintura y se posaban en sus muslos.

Los movimiento que hacia la castaña le estaban volviendo cada vez más loca hasta que le chupo los dedos a la castaña y colocándose encima hizo que sus dedos se movieran dentro de la castaña y los de la castaña dentro de ella, llegando al momento cumbre las dos pegaron un grito de satisfacción y la Slytherin cayó encima de la Gryffindor .

-ahora me perteneces Granger-le dijo la Slytherin de manera posesiva pero contenta

-y tu también me perteneces Parkinson-dijo riéndose y mirándola a ella

Desde ese día, fueron felices, ¿quién diría que una serpiente y una leona se iba a enamorar?


End file.
